fun times
by GamesPeoplePlay
Summary: this is set after fred and george attend hogwarts . my first fanfic. pleaser/r. has a bit of fred/angelina and george alicia.
1. Default Chapter

Author note Disclaimer I own nothing. None of the characters are mine. I am not even sure if the plot is mine.  
  
I don't think there will be much spelling mistakes. This is set after Fred and George leave hogwarts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^@  
  
Fred was sitting in the living room waiting for George to come down. After graduating from hogwarts they had gotten a new pad. It had come with the special privileges of owning a joke shop. weasly wizard wheezes was a huge success. They were going to a ball in honor of the joke shop tonight.  
  
" George" Fred screamed, "get down here. We have to pick up our dates for the ball. Angelina and Alicia will be waiting for us."  
  
"Just a minute" George yelled back  
  
"Listen, I know you are fixing your hair for Alicia dear but she likes you a lot already. You don't have to dress up for her."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Finally after a couple of minutes George came down. They grabbed their stuff and left. They were arriving muggle style for the ball. George had got his driving license a few days ago. They hopped into their car, a posh Porsche and drove to Alicia and Angelina's house.  
  
They weren't very late. At least this time Angelina did not yell at them.  
  
After hugs and kisses they left for the ball.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$@  
  
Well what do you think? It isn't very long, but I just want to see how my story turns out. If you have ay ideas about how this story should turn out please review and tell me.  
  
Toddles 


	2. at the ball with alicia mainly george an...

Thanx for all the 3 who reviewed my story  
  
Lady jade une Potter princess Word painter  
  
______________________________________________________-  
  
Fred and George arrived at the balls with their respective dates. Angelina seemed to be her usual self. Always jumpy and enthusiastic. She grabbed Fred's hand and stated to dance. There were already many couples on the floor so they were not really noticed  
  
George still bashful asked Alicia if she wanted to dance. She did not look in his eyes but mumbled a soft reply. George taking it to be a yes, pulled her gently to the middle of the dance floor  
  
He put one hand around her slim waist and smiled. She looked absolutely ravishing. She put her hand on his shoulders and smiled back at him. She could feel tingles going up her spine. They began a mild conversation.  
  
"So how is work coming on? You must be tired after all working for nearly 24 hours is no small feat," said Alicia looking up at him, as he was so tall.  
  
"Ah, well I have Fred to help me around too. Besides he is the one who sells the stuff. I just invent and experiment with the products. He said, looking into her soft brown eyes.  
  
She looked back at him. " Oh, always the modest one. " she said laughing softly.  
  
'What a perfect moment' George thought 'if only I could kiss her.'  
  
He brought his face closer to her. Closer. Closer. Their lips were just centimeters away now. Alicia closed her eyes and prepared to be kissed.  
  
"Hey ol' buddy, ol'friend of good times", said a loud booming voice behind them. Alicia and George immediately broke apart.  
  
"Hello lee" said George curtly. Even from this angle he could see the color rising in Alicia cheeks. He thought of his ruined moment with Alicia. 'But then again' he said to himself 'lee always had a bad sense of timing.'  
  
Always like to see how my friends are getting on he said with a friendly nod in Alicia's direction, before moving of.  
  
"I'll get the drinks shall I" said George to cover up the silence of the moment that had come up after lee had left. "Our table is just there". He said pointing to a secluded location somewhere in the corner "why don't you take a seat? I will be right there," he said with a sigh.  
  
Well is the chapter any good. Please review and tell me. Expect the next chapter sometime next week. Once again thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
I am sorry if any of this is crap, but I wrote it at one in the morning and belive me no on I repeat no one is up and jumpy at one in the morning especially not my dad, who is yelling to get of the computer.  
  
Bye  
  
If you want me to email you when the next chapter is coming please add your email address along your review. 


	3. another dissappointment

Hi everyone thanx once again to those who reviewed my last chapter.  
  
Potterprincess-your fanfic old faces, new tricks was great.  
  
Lady jayde une- thanks for the encouragement. I will try to update regularly now.  
  
_______________________________________________-  
  
Alicia heaved a heavy sigh and walked to their table. She was disappointed. Damn lee! She thought moodily.  
  
She seated herself at the table that was set up for 2, but could easily seat three. She could see Fred and Angelina a little away pulling apart from their kiss. She sighed once again. Angelina had told her that Fred had confessed his love for her sometime ago. They were not one bit embarrassed or shy for showing their affection in public. Alicia knew that George liked her but was having a difficult time telling her. That evening had been the closest they had ever come, to kissing or even otherwise. She cursed lee again.  
  
In front of her appeared George carrying the drinks. Oh he looked so sweet, smiling at her. Why, oh why was he so shy about his feelings? Why could not he be like Fred and be more open about it. 'Then again' she reminded herself, 'his keeping his emotions at bay is what attracted me in the first place.' Unlike Fred who would burst into anger at any disturbance, George was calmer.  
  
"Hey" he said looking into her eyes, making her feel as if she was melting.  
  
He handed Alicia her butterbeer. After a couple of minutes of no conversation he glanced at her.  
  
"Could you come out side with me for a sec?" he asked her. She looked in his eyes they seemed full of nervousness. She thought that maybe this time he would continue what had remained unfinished when lee come. 'The kiss' she thought happily. Hopefully this time they would not be interrupted.  
  
Unfortunately, she was wrong for at that exact moment the host decided to introduce the guest of honor to every one. George had to go up on the stage, along with feed to make a speech.  
  
With an apologetic look, he walked down the crowd to find his brother and go up on the stage with him. As usual Fred would be giving the speech.  
  
Alicia sighed. This was turning out to be a disaster of an evening, full of interruptions. And to think they still had about 2 hours to go! 


	4. fun times

Hi, another chapter.  
  
If you have any comments please review and tell me. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the speech Alicia, George, Fred and Angelina starting wandering around, meeting their friends and occasionally taking a drink. Only George noticed that instead of taking small lady-like sips, she was taking huge gulps, one after another, glass after glass.  
  
He knew that Alicia had a very low tolerance level. A very low tolerance level. Apparently no one else did as they did not notice her acting slightly tipsy and as her speech became slurred.  
  
He watched with alarm as she gulped down eggnog after eggnog and butterbeer after butterbeer. He could see her falter after every few seconds. Finally he could not take it any more.  
  
He put one hand on her waist and the other just below her elbow to support her. She swayed slightly. Luckily in the crowded room no one seem to notice. He pulled her outside and just in time because she had started acting vvvery tipsy.  
  
She put one arm around his shoulders and brought her face closer to his.  
  
"Hiiiiiiii you handsome lad you. I am Alicia. And you are.....? Wait you look familiar. Like one of my more handsome male friends. You look like forge!! Or wait is it lorge? No it is George! She giggled madly as if she was a giggly schoolgirl.  
  
George blushed. To cover up his embarrassment he asked rather sarcastically, "you sure? I mean you have lots of boyfriends don't you."  
  
Alicia looked hurt at the tone of his voice, but she brightened, as she understood what he said last. She started her mad giggling again.  
  
George heaved Alicia on a nearby garden chair and seated himself next to her. He had forgotten his wand or he would have magicked her out of this situation.  
  
He looked at her .she was still giggling. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do you like me?" she asked .her voice full of seriousness.  
  
"What?" asked George looking at her in shock. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought that he would have to confess his love this way. He had always thought that it would be a lovely full moon night and he would get down on his knees........  
  
He wondered if he should answer her. "What the heck" he said to himself. "She is not going to remember any of this.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Yes" he said. "I love you." Once again she started giggling. She brought her face near. Slowly their lips met. It was a slow and wonderful kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart. George could feel her body shake slightly from nervousness and cold. George decided to take her home.  
  
He carried her in his arms, very gently. She had gone to sleep. He put her in the passenger seat of the car. Then he went back to the ballroom to explain things to Fred.  
  
******************************(%)*********************************  
  
  
  
Authors note  
  
How do you like this one? Finally I made them kiss do Alicia probably won't realize what happened. I have finally decided on a story line. If anybody has any comments, suggestions or ideas please review and tell me.  
  
If you want me to email you when the next chapters are posted, leave your email address along with your review. Expect the next chapter sometime next week.  
  
Thank you  
  
Toddles.  
  
P.s. review 


	5. going home i could not think of a better...

Hi again everybody.  
  
Thanks to lady Jayde une, and potterprincess who have reviewed all my chapters. I dedicate my last chapter to potterprincess and this chapter to lady Jayde une who have been a great source of encouragement for me. Also thanks to kyleigh for reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter as well.  
  
  
  
George went inside the ballroom. He could see Fred and Angelina in a corner of the ballroom. Angelina was in Fred's arms. Fred had a silly grin on his face. They looked very peaceful. Not wanting to disturb them, he told lee that they were leaving and went of.  
  
Went he reached the car he saw Alicia had still not woken up, not that he expected her to be awake. Just the sight of her made him go all tingly and nice the way he had been a few minutes ago when he kissed her. He smiled at her angelic face and got into the car.  
  
Suddenly he realized that he did not have the key to Alicia or Angelina's house. He decided to take her to their house. It was near anywhere and she could stay the night in their house, they were lots of spare rooms. Though he wouldn't mind her sleeping with him.......  
  
He brought her up to the entrance of their house. He opened the door and carried her gently in his arms. He sincerely hoped that she would not wake up and embarrass them both. As he neared the door the, it sprung open. There down was George's houselve, dinky. She saw Alicia in his arms and immediately her face sprung in joy. Dinky had always liked Alicia and did every thing for her.  
  
"Mister George, mister George, what has happened to miss Alicia. Where is mister Fred?" dinky asked anxiety evident in her voice. (A/N- dinky is a female)  
  
"Alicia is not well, dinky please take care of her and put her in one of the spare rooms" said George dropping Alicia on the sofa. And then he headed to his room, suddenly realizing how tired he was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning George woke up to a soft moaning of someone in pain, that seemed to come from the next room. Apparently Alicia had got up. He smiled as he remembered yesterday. He could sill smell her aroma faintly on his robes which he had not changed. He grinned and got up from his bed. After taking a bath and putting on fresh, clean clothes, he stepped into the next room. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's note  
  
Hey everybody. I know that this is a short chapter, but I did not have enough time to write a lot. Next chapter will be longer I promise.  
  
Once again, anyone who wants to know when the next chapter is posted leaves your email address with your review.  
  
Bye  
  
Please review. 


	6. just stuff

Author's note  
  
Hey thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Here comes the next chapter  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))  
  
On entering the room, George saw that Alicia was sitting up on the bed with her hands on covering her face. George went over to her. The after effects of drinking. A terrible hangover.  
  
She did not know that he was there until he touched her on her shoulder. Alicia looked up at him. He could see her face was full of tears. He sat on the bed and hugged her softly, feeling that tingly feeling once again.  
  
"How did I get here? And why do I have such a terrible headache? She asked looking at him.  
  
"Last night do you remember the party? Well you got drunk a little and instead of leaving you there and letting you embarrass yourself I brought you home." George said with a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh" was Alicia reply.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you like to come down for breakfast."? George asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said, a little happily. Dinky made the best food in the world.  
  
George left Alicia so she could change and went downstairs to wait for her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that evening George and Alicia were sitting in the living room besides the warm fire. Fred and Angelina had decided to go out. Alicia had recovered from her hangover and discussing last night's events with George,  
  
"I think I remember being in a car, but I am not sure." Said Alicia  
  
"You thought right. You were in a car. I drove you home." Said George. And they went on talking.  
  
"You know something George? Yesterday I found my lipstick smudged on my lips and it was coming of at the sides too. I found it weird. I wonder how it came of." Said Alicia thoughtfully.  
  
Does she know? Does she remember? Nah, there is no use worrying. After all no one was the to tell her was there?  
  
He decided to leave the question unanswered.  
  
______________________________________________________________--  
  
I know I promised a long chapter, but (sigh) due to lack of time I could only write a small one. I will see if I can squeeze another one during the week.  
  
Bye Review 


	7. the end or the kiss

This is the last chapter. If you want me to continue this story please email or review and tell me how to go about it.  
  
-princess17 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
George, tired from Fred's constant nagging to confess his love to Alicia had fled to the beach. A few of the relaxing spots where no one could disturb him. Only Alicia knew of this place. It was a small hut like hagrid's house, but very barely furnished, only with a bed, a table and 3 chairs, but he liked it.  
  
He was lying n the bed when he felt someone enter he room. He looked around and saw it was Alicia.  
  
"Hi" she said softly. "Fred told me why you ran of," she said looking at the floor. George froze. What had Fred told her?  
  
As if answering his mental question Alicia said, "he told me you love me" she paused. "Well do you" she asked him  
  
He took a step towards her. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he said in a singsong voice. Then when he saw her face fall and he said it. Those three words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She looked at him her face alight with happiness. She smiled and ran into his arms. He looked into her eyes he wanted to kiss her.  
  
So he did.  
  
First the kiss was soft and full of passion. Alicia pressed her body into his arms. They both felt warm in spite of the cold cabin. After a few minutes they stopped.  
  
"I love you" they both said it at the same time and fell down laughing. Suddenly the door gave a creaky sound. George went there silently and opened the door.  
  
Fred and Angelina who were leaning against the door fell in, both in shock.  
  
"You were listening to our conversation," roared George.  
  
"Actually it was more of a snog." Said Fred laughing as Alicia turned red as a beetroot.  
  
"Come on, let's go home and celebrate the beginning of a happy love story." Said Angelina laughing.  
  
______________________________________________________________________- The end.  
  
Well what do you think it is it worth continuing 5 more reviews and a suggestion will start this next chapter?  
  
Sorry I took so long to load. But I have been busy. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. 


	8. further along the years

Hi everyone I decided to continue this story .it is kind of sweet. Maybe another chapter or 2.  
  
*  
  
Fred was sitting at home with Angelina. It was 3 years since they married. They had been blessed with 2 children, twins. They were adorably cute. Antony and Antonia. That was what he had named them. They were nearly three now.  
  
After their marriage, George had moved out. He was now living in the opposite bungalow with Alicia. They also had a kid. They had named him William. And now Alicia was expecting again.  
  
Life was good for the 4 of them. Weasley wizard wheezes had picked up over the years. It was one of the most successful shops in the wizarding world. Zonko's was out. WWW was in. they had shops all over the world. Paris, Rome, Scotland you name it. Yes life was fair to them.  
  
Today all of the weasleys were going for a family reunion back to the burrow. It was supposed to be at two'o clock. It promised to be a fun evening.  
  
*  
  
If you want to learn more about the reunion please review. And tell me your suggestions. I know this is a short chapter, but I am running out of ideas. I will try to make the chapters longer.  
  
If any of you have any suggestions for the reunion please say. I don't have much interesting stuff to write about anyway.  
  
Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed me. It really means a lot.  
  
Toddles 


End file.
